


The Art of Remembering You

by dreamersdisease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, because my life is pathetic, it's pretty sad though, sadder than the titanic, there's a John Green reference towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersdisease/pseuds/dreamersdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall left Harry's life so Harry writes letters to Niall (letters he never sends) or maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to say that this based on my life but I used personal details of the other person. So it's fiction. I think I'm supposed to say I don't own the characters. I used a John Green reference because John Green's stories are the best. Have fun reading! any mistakes you find are all on me. Thanks to my princess Aidan for always reading my work and giving me feedback

You said you had to go.  
That things were going downhill and I nodded and said okay because I didn't have the courage to make you stay. I also didn't say goodbye because the word goodbye sounds so final  
and I always want you to have a piece of my heart. I replied with a see  
you later and you gave me a sad smile and that's when I knew that I  
wasn't going to hear from you ever again. I should have said goodbye but I  
couldn't bring myself to say it. I love you's and goodbye's never  
really mixed together in the first place.

 

***

It feels like you've been gone for years. It feels rather lonely without you I miss you terribly and I know you probably feel the same way. Louis has encouraged me to forget you but I can't. How can I forget the way you made me feel. How you promised me that you'll always be there for me. I forgive you for the second part you were drunk when you said it but I had hope. Nothing lasts forever yeah?

 

***

Remember that one time when you wouldn't talk to me and you ended up telling me that your friend had committed suicide (still a sensitive topic I know but it's not like you'll ever read these yeah?) anyways that time I told you that i wasn't going anywhere that you were stuck with me and you seemed so grateful, your eyes with unshed tears and I still thought you were the most beautiful thing I had come across. I knew that I would love to fall in love with you.

***

 

I had never felt like this towards anyone before, you made me want to shower you with love and affection and I didn't mind one bit because you were my star and stars are beautiful in the night sky and they glow just like you did. But you never believed the words I told you. You thought you didn't deserve it. I think you do though I believe you deserve everything in this world Niall.

 

***

 

I loved it when you were drunk that's the time when you would tell me cute little jokes and that cute little giggle that would erupt during one of your stories. Your accent would get stronger too, I would play close attention because I loved hearing you talk about anything and everything. You would hug me close and whisper " Haz I really love you yeah? You're the one for me" And that would always make me feel so light headed and so happy because you didn't want anyone else. I was the one for you and you were the one for me.

***

 

If I had to pick something I loved the most about you I would say your hands. The way your hand moved so precisely to make that little strand of hair on your drawing look correct, it made me look at you in adoration. You were so talented Niall, I think you would have been a famous painter and I would have been your muse. That would have been our life Niall. I picture it almost everyday now.

 

***

 

You used to tell me you were unlucky and I never really believed that until Greg died. You were so devastated. You cried and I held you, for the first time I saw how broken you truly were and that maybe I wasn't picking up the pieces like I was meant to do. But you told me that me being there made you a better person so I said okay and kissed your forehead and let the steady rise and fall of your chest and your quiet snores lull me to sleep.

 

***

What if I became a poet? I could write sonnets about that unique shade of blue your eyes were or maybe how your hair was that shade of blond, the light from the sun made you look like the proper angel you were and it left me absolutely breathless, I'd write about you and only you and it would probably get repetitive to my readers ( if I ever decided to publish my work) but at least they would know that I loved the way you were and that you didn't have to change for anything.

 

***

 

I loved it when you played with my hair. You would run your fingers through it and that was the best thing ever. There were times where you would get a mischievous smile on your face and you would ruffle my hair and I would glare at you and you would kiss my nose and gush about how adorable I was. I always wondered what I had done to end up with a person like you.

 

***

Niall you scared the darkness away from my heart. You never took what I felt for you for granted, you always listened to what I had to say and gave advice when it was necessary. You always knew what to say to me.

 

***

 

Niall I think you're starting to fade away. All the memories seem so bittersweet in my mind. Niall I think I'm ready to let you go. But I'm so scared.

 

***

 

It's been a year since I've written to you. Since then I have let you go Niall. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll always love you. You came into my life and made it better. You were my one and only, you showed me the world through your eyes, but I couldn't keep being selfish and trying to keep what little we had left. I know one day we'll meet again. You know I always hated saying goodbye. I'll see you later Niall. You'll always be a part of me. We'll always be harryandniall. I'll always love you.

 

***

Me too Harry. Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you! Now I don't know about you but I often wondered where Niall had gone to. I tried to fit it into the story but it would have messed up the sequence. So you get to decide where he left too!


End file.
